Summoner's Rift
The Summoner's Rift is the most commonly used Field of Justice. The map was given a graphical and technical update on May 23, 2012 and a visual update in 2014. Lore The oldest and most venerated Field of Justice is known as Summoner's Rift. The Rift is located in a remote forest between Freljord, the Serpentine River, and the Ironspike Mountains. The Summoner’s Rift is one of a few locations in Valoran where magical energy is at its greatest concentration, making it a highly sought-after locale to pursue magical endeavors. Historically, the forest where the Rift resides was the site of several battles during Runeterra's various Rune Wars. In modern times, this battleground is known as the ultimate proving ground for any aspiring summoner. The Rift is also the battleground where some of Valoran's greatest political decisions have been made since the inception of the League of Legends. Gameplay The objective of Summoner's Rift is simple – destroy the enemy nexus. In order to do this, champions must traverse down one of three different paths (or lanes) in order to attack their enemy at their weakest points they can exploit. Both teams have their lanes defended by numerous turrets; each turret grows in strength the closer it gets to its respective nexus and each turret must be eliminated in order to gain access to the next turret in that lane. Cooperating with fellow summoners is an absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a champion to find themselves ambushed by enemies in the lanes of the Rift. In-Game Description The oldest and most venerated Field of Justice is known as Summoner's Rift. This battleground is known for the constant conflicts fought between two opposing groups of Summoners. Traverse down on of three different paths in order to attack your enemy at their weakest point. Work with your allies to siege the enemy base and destroy their Headquarters. Features * 19000 unit distance from nexus obelisk to nexus obelisk (measured with ). * Three lanes to fight your way to the enemy base. * A forest populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness, the toughest of which provide buffs and/or gold for your whole team. * Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * A map dividing river that lies in neutral territory, allowing for quick travel between lanes. * Two bases at opposite corners of the map, populated by a shop, a nexus, two turrets to defend the nexus, and inhibitors that suppress the other team's minions. Summoner's Rift Shopkeepers Old Summoner's Rift Shop.jpg|Doran The shopkeeper Old_Yordle_ShopKeeper.jpg|Old Yordle Shopkeeper Blue_Team_Shopkeeper.jpg|Blue Team Shop Red_Team_Shopkeeper.jpg|Red Team Shop * Summoner's Rift during its history had a number of shopkeepers. * The First one was called Doran, who made the standard starting items like: , , and also made staff. * The Second one was an Elderly Yordle with a pet of unknown species (possibly a cat or rabbit species). * The Third Shopkeeper (located at the Blue base) is an Elderly Female Yordle with a large animal resembling a Bantha from . * The Fourth Shopkeeper (located at the Red base) is a Elderly Mustashed Seal character. His shop is a large Air balloon that got punctured. Monster Camps Location of the monster camps (showing only the big monsters in each camp): Jungle camp= Jungle_camps_SR.jpg |-| Old Jungle camp= Summoner's_Rift_jungle_map_with_monsters.png Versions Summer Version It is the default and first version released of the map. Winter Version A variant of the regular Summoner's Rift with a winter seasonal variants, designed for the 2009 Snowdown Showdown event. This version was a permanent option before it was replaced with the Autumn Version on November 2010. It was also available during the 2010 Snowdown Showdown, replacing the Autumn version temporarily and made a return for the 2011 Snowdown Showdown in December 2011. The Winter Version of the Summoner's Rift has a few differences: * A mostly white background, because of the snow. * Snow falling and covering the terrain. * The River is frozen. Autumn Version The Autumn Version of Summoner's Rift was a special variant designed for the 2010 Harrowing Seasonal Event. It replaced the Winter Version as the secondary version available and renamed Autumn Version after a poll on November 2010. It was temporarily replaced again with the Winter Version for the 2010 Snowdown Showdown. The Autumn Version uses music from the Twisted Treeline. * There are coffins at bottom right area of the map. These signify the "death" (cancellation) of several champions. Development Summoner’s Rift Update May 23, 2012 brought graphical and technical updates to Summoner’s Rift. The updates brought players better aesthetics as well as improved overall graphical performance for players on lower settings. Some of the enhancements included: * Better game performance at low and mid spec. * Updated textures across Summoner’s Rift. * Improved animations on many of the monsters, including the Ancient Golem, the Lizard Elder and, of course, Baron Nashor. * A new, animated shopkeeper to service all of your champion’s item purchases. Summoner’s Rift Evolves In the second half of 2014 Riot will update Summoner’s Rift yet again. Changing the overall art style of the map while preserving the spirit and gameplay of Summoner’s Rift. The new changes are: ;General * A new handcrafted artistic style to Summoner’s Rift. * Gameplay on the map is more readable than in the previous map. Making action the top priority on the screen rather than the environment. *Cleaned up a lot of the terrain (so that the widths of the visuals match the width of the mesh). **This is particularly noticeable in Red-side jungle. *''Purple Team'' changed to Red Team. * Red base features an owl and mage motif with curved linear shapes. Blue base is inspired by a stag and paladin theme with blockier shapes. Both of the owl and stag sigils meet in middle lane. *Fog of war upgrade - fog is darker and the fade between fog and non-fog is now more abrupt/crisp (it's not a gradual fade). *General bug fixes. *Camera angle adjusted to be more similar to Howling Abyss (higher angled, less perspective). **This should make the difference between playing up and down less significant. * Updated look to minions, canon minions and super minions. ** Red minions wield axes while blue minions war hammers. * Two new shopkeepers for both of the Bases. * Each jungle quadrent has a unique theme. Blue buff jungle has a bluer hue, while the Red jungle has a red-ish hue. West jungle is more destroyed by the influence of Baron Nashor while the east one retains its more natural look. * New Summoner’s Rift music. ;Jungle * The has been replaced with the Blue Sentinel (a golem) and his s with Sentries (monolithic creatures). * The / have been replaced with Ancient Krug/Krug (similar to Pokemon's Avalugg, only rock-colored). * The / s have been replaced with Crimson Razorbeak/Razorbeaks (large birds). * The has been replaced with Gromp (a frog-walrus hybrid). * The has been replaced with the Red Brambleback (an ent-like creature) and his s with little Cinderlings. Baron Nashor VU.jpg|Baron Nashor Dragon VU.jpg|Dragon Blue Sentinel.jpg|Blue Sentinel and his Sentries Red Brambleback.jpg|Red Brambleback and his Cinderlings Gromp.jpg|Gromp Murk Wolves.jpg|Greater Murk Wolf and lesser Murk Wolves Razorbeaks.jpg|Crimson Razorbeak and lesser Razorbeaks Krugs.jpg|Ancient Krug and a lesser Krug ; * When Dragon first takes flight, he knocks back surrounding enemies. * Dragon's basic attacks are similar to , except that trail follows a specific target (can be curvy). * Every third attack is ground-targeted ball of fire that deals damage in an off-centered explosion upon hitting the floor. ; * When Baron spawns, he knocks back surrounding units, wards and targetable traps. He retains his ability to knock back wards and traps while alive. * Whenever Baron damages an enemy he applies a number of Corrosion stacks, which reduces armor and magic resist by 0.5 per stack. Basic attacks apply 1 stack. * He has the ability to reduce his attacker's attack damage by 50%, but this is only used on physical attackers. * New abilities: ** 1) Baron Nashor rears back and then spits a number of balls of acid at multiple target locations, damaging enemies and leaving multiple persistent areas for a short duration that deals periodic damage and rapidly applies Corrosion stacks. This is ability is used on melee ranged attackers. ** 2) A wide -like attack that damages everyone it hits and rapidly applies lots of Corrosion stacks. This ability is used on ranged attackers. ** 3) Baron slams his claws into the target location, dealing damage and briefly knocking back enemies hit. This is ability is used on attackers in melee range. Will be used to interrupt channels. ** 4) A tentacle erupts from the ground at the target location, dealing damage and knocking up enemies hit. This ability is used on ranged attackers. Will be used to interrupt channels. Trivia * The map itself is similar to the most popular map from Defense of the Ancients. * The monster camps in this map were normalized in V1.0.0.96: before that, wolf camps and golem camps randomly alternated. * Ghost can be found in the halloween version near the top of the river (Top Lane) just to the right of the top most brush found in blue's jungle. He will even attack passing and either do 1 damage or pop his if the bubble is up on the Autumn version of the map. * Garena announced that the map will polished red (Be aware that news source is Turkish) within Play it Red event due to Garena Carnival for a limited period in Garena server on June 2014. Media Concept art= SummonersRift.png|Summoner's Rift Concept Art TipDialogImage mirroredJungle.png|Summoner's Rift Creep Locations Summoner's Rift In-Game.jpg|Summoner's Rift In-Game Summoner's Rift.jpg|Summoner's Rift Artwork 1 SummonersRiftTutorial.png|Summoner's Rift Artwork 2 Summoner's Rift Intro Art.jpg|Summoner's Rift Artwork 3 LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Summoner's Rift Artwork 4 |-| Videos= File:League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate| File:Update to Summoner's Rift - Pre Beta Footage| File:Summoner's Rift Preview| File:Summoner's Rift Livestream VOD| File:League of Legends - A Tour of Summoner's Rift cs:Summoner's Rift de:Kluft der Beschwörer fr:Faille de l'Invocateur pl:Summoner's Rift ru:Summoner's Rift zh:召唤师峡谷 Category:Fields of Justice